


They Meet Again

by daHanci



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, anti reylo, anti-reylo, don't comment/leave kudos if you ship reylo please, kylo returns to the light?, the ship is triggering to me and this is a coping mechanism, tortured kylo, vengeful rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Kylo Ren meet sometime after TFA. Kylo is repentant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kin with Rey and I really dislike how the Reylo fandom treats her. I really, really want this to happen.

He's crumpled up, crouched on the ground before her, the shuttle still standing open behind him. Red eyes, bloody clothing (she can't tell from who), that scar still unhealed on his face. 

 

The air around them smells metallic, heightened by the wet blood on him and the downpour that threatens to drown the planet. Rey can almost taste it now. Her eyes are dark and merciless, and he cannot meet them. He keeps his gaze fixed firmly on her muddy boots. He's mumbling words she can't entirely make out, either rain or tears dripping down his face.

 

"Please... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

 

The rain hammers down on them as Rey stands before him. Her arms are crossed, the saber at her side still sheathed. She is an immovable pillar, a barrier of strength between him and the Light. He knows she holds everything, everything for him. She doesn't speak yet, just stands there, soaking wet and unreadable even by Kylo Ren.

 

"Please..." 

 

"What do you want?" 

 

She says it sharply, impatiently. She has no time for this. Her training cannot and will not be paused for this. It's like a hard slap to the face, and he reels back, dark hair growing matted against his face by the rainfall. He's still mumbling, and she can barely catch the fragments of his sentences before they are swept away by water and wind.

 

"I'm sorry, I- Please forgive me, I-"

 

"No," she says, ruthlessly cutting him off. He looks up at her, head jerking forwards in surprise. Dark eyes glittering with pain, with- betrayal? She can't believe he expected forgiveness, and yet here he is, looking like he couldn't have imagined no as an answer. As entitled and spoiled and ridiculously pathetic as ever. His begging becomes slightly more coherent, but much weaker. Far weaker than anything she deserves to listen to.

 

"Please! Please, Rey-"

 

"You hurt me. You hurt Finn. You killed Han Solo." Her voice almost shakes- almost. She's a tower of rage, barely holding back. "Don't say my name. I owe you nothing."

 

"I- I didn't mean-"

 

"You meant everything you did," she hisses. "I should kill you."

 

He's shaking. Rey knows on some level that it is wrong to feel this good for making someone else hurt. That the Light is made of mercy and forgiveness. Jedi be damned, Force be damned- she doesn't care. She shouldn't have to forgive him. He deserves it, this pain that he made her feel so long ago. She makes sure he knows.

 

"Leia might care about you," she says. "You can talk to her."

 

And with that, Rey walks away, leaving Kylo Ren on his own in the rain.


End file.
